


Tango (2P!France x Reader)

by eroticincubi



Series: Francis and Me [5]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Objection, I'm tired of this triangle. Got dizzy dancing tango, I'm fallin' apart in your hands again. No way I've got to get away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Womanizer (2P!France x Reader x 2P!Germany)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime after "Meet the Kirklands" and a little before "Taken".
> 
> I don't own you or Hetalia, just the spelling/grammar mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on a blind date with a hot German man could have it's advantages...

“Papa’s what I like to call a general philanthropist,” Matthew said one morning at breakfast, “he actually owns stock on Artie’s Bakery as well as several export shops and brothels, so this kinda thing happens all the time.”

The worst part about this whole thing was that Matthew seemed so nonchalant about it; you however, could not calm the raging heat on your cheeks after the sight you were greeted with.

Okay, let’s back track a bit. It had not been long since you’ve move into the Bonnefoy house and it was still rather odd to wake up every day to find that you couldn’t possibly be late to work because you were already at your job. Returning to what you were currently flustered about; ever since you began living with Francis and Matthew, you took it upon yourself to wake them both up for breakfast and since Francis’s bedroom was adjacent to yours, it was only natural to wake him first.

However when he made no effort in answering you after your couple of sharp knocks, you try for the door knob which easily opens and you poke your head in. You wear a smile on your face until you look into the direction of his bed which was when your voice escapes you and your eyes widen in shock. You see Francis still asleep and half naked in his large bed with a woman tucked under each arm. There were two more women spooning behind each of the women that Francis was holding and there were another two more women sleeping on either side of his lower body. In total he had six women on the bed with him…

“You do realize it’s impolite to stare?” you hear the lazy drawl of Francis’s voice and you look up to meet his eyes to find them staring at you, causing you to blush, “What is it that you want, woman?”

“Oh I um—“ you stutter then shake your head, “breakfast will be ready soon… will your guests be staying as well?”

“No they will not, I shall be down momentarily now shut the door, you’re letting out the heat.”

Heat. Right…

Without another peep you close the door behind you and you rub at your eyes with one hand, “What did I get myself into?” you ask yourself quietly and you hurry along down the stairs to wake Matthew, you only hope that he didn’t have any unknown guests that spent the night as well.

“Matthew?” you call gently from the hallway and knock three times on the closed bedroom door, “Breakfast will be ready in ten.”

“Thanks __________,” you hear his reply lace with fatigue and you can only picture the tall blond young man with a mess of bed head; he really was adorable at times.

The thought puts a smile on your face as you now hurried along to the kitchen making bacon, eggs, pancakes and toast as well as the coffee; you leave the carton of orange juice out for Matthew and you pour yourself a cup of coffee while preparing it the way you like it.

Now back to the present, you were sitting at the table with Matthew who was savoring each bite of the pancakes you made for him when you hear a sudden commotion coming from upstairs along with a parade of stomping feet as well as a string of chit chattering voices which begin to head out the front door.

“That’s Scarlet, Ebony, Bunny, Angel, Lulu and Diamond.” Spoke Matthew before taking a sip of orange juice now that the house was silent once more.

“What? How can you tell?”

“They are Papa’s regulars when he wants an orgy,”

“Orgy?” you ask in more of a surprise tone than an appalled one.

“Yeah an orgy,” Matthew smirks cruelly over his glass, “Don’t you know what that is?”

“Of course I do, I’m not stupid,” your face heats up again and you mutter into your coffee mug, “I just never knew anyone that would participate in something like that.”

“So I take it that you’ve never had sex?”

“Matthew!” your face burns with embarrassment, “I am not going to have this conversation with you,”

Matthew snorts and downs the rest of his juice then lets out a huge belch, “Very nice,” you say and wrinkle your nose with disgust at his display.

“Tch, whatever, thanks for the pancakes __________,” he smirks and gets up then gives your cheek a quick kiss; you couldn’t help but smile as you finish your coffee, Matthew takes his plate to the kitchen sink.

Then at last his Royal Highness graces you with his presence just as he enters in the kitchen and looks for something to eat.

Both father and son had seem to appreciate your being there by greeting them in the kitchen along with a plate of something warm, filling and ready to eat as well as keeping the house spotless and organized. You even go out of your way as to pack something up for Matt to take with him to school for you fear that he would live off on chips, soda and three bottles of maple syrup… really that boy could put that maple away like nobody’s business…

After Matthew leaves for school and Francis heads up to his office; which was on the first floor of the house next to Matthew’s bedroom, this was your cue to start your day by picking and sorting out the laundry, not to mention washing and drying it as well which was then followed by a thorough wash of both the upstairs and downstairs bathrooms, along with Francis’s personal bath room in the Master Bedroom. **[3]** Now that particular room was TERRIFYING so you always leave it last in order to mentally prepare yourself for the disaster you would have been greeted with.

This time however, you honestly didn’t know what to expect especially with the activities Francis must have gotten himself into with his lady friends the night before. You also didn’t want to know, just as you walk into the bathroom, about how the body painted backside of a woman was plastered on the far side wall of the shower. **[4]** The messy outline was caked against the tiled wall in various shades, of neon green, pink, orange, blue and yellow paints. There were also hand prints, and ass prints, as well as boob prints against the walls of the bathroom and the glass of the sliding door both inside and outside of the shower.

“Well shit…” you hiss while getting to work.

It took you about almost two hours but you finally left the bathroom spotless. You hear the doorbell ring as soon as you shut the master bedroom door close, “Now who could that be? Better not be the Avon lady again…” you ask mostly to yourself while you walk down the stairs. 

“Hold your horses, I’m coming!” you call from over the sound of the knocker while you remove the paint speckled yellow rubber gloves from your hands and place them over the brim of the bucket you used to clean the bathroom. You open the door quickly but exasperatedly until you see an equally severe looking (not to mention good looking) man in front of you, you stop cold.

“Oh hello,” your face breaks into a smile at the tall muscular man, you noticed that he had amazing dark purplish-pink eyes  and that he also had a scar on the left side of his cheek just slightly below his eye, “may I help you sir?”

You see the man take in your appearance as well. You were after all covered in speckled paint residue from cleaning the bathroom just now and you see him smile at you once he met with your eyes again.

“Ja,” he said with a heavy German accent and you couldn’t help but feel a ripple of excitement flutter in your stomach, “I’m looking for Francis Bonnefoy, might I come in, Fräulein?”

Just as you were about to reply did you hear Francis speak behind you, “What the fuck are you doing here?” Both your attention as well as the German man’s were caught as you turn to watch Francis walk into the living room with his hands in his pockets and a lit cigarette in his mouth, “__________ let him in, what is the matter with you?”

“Of course,” you say to Francis then you look to the other man with a nervous smile, “so sorry,” you apologized to the man at the door way then you open the door more fully and you step aside to allow him to pass, “Please do come in,”

“This new maid of yours is very nice Francis, much better than the last one,”

Francis rolls his eyes at that, “So what is it you want now Lutz?”

“You and I have some business pending, do you not remember?”

“Gentlemen, if you will be having your meeting in the office I can bring you some sandwiches if you like,” you then turn to man Francis addresses to as “Lutz” and you smile at him politely, “and beer?”

“That would be most appreciated Fräulein,” Lutz grins and tips his hat at the brim to you slightly.

Just as you begin to walk away toward the kitchen, you could hear Lutz groan gently, ”Mein Gott... Francis tell me that you smack that arsch at least once every day! Verdammt…” you couldn’t help but bite your lips to suppress a laugh and what made it even more satisfactory was when you hear Francis making a strange noise followed by a retort.

“Fou Allemand! I haven't got all day now let's talk business.” You then hear both men walking down the hallway on the first floor and they continue their conversation until they were out of ear shot.

Later on, you come into the room to serve the sandwiches; Lutz and Francis were currently engaged in their business. You notice that Francis seem more annoyed than usual while Lutz looks at him with a smug expression on his face. Francis calms a little the moment he sees you entering the room with the food and alcohol. You firstly serve the sandwiches **[5]** which consisted of roast beef, chicken and a few BLTs, you then walk over to the caddy to begin to pour Francis his preferred glass of wine. 

“I don’t want wine, give me the fucking brandy,” your eyes go wide as you stare at him for only a moment before going to pour him the sweet amber liquor in the crystal glass bottle. 

Francis only drank brandy when he was especially annoyed and this slightly worries you but you did as you were told and you head for his supply in the corner bar. You could feel eyes on your backside and just as you turn you find Lutz grinning rather perversely at you. While handing Francis over the glass of brandy did you feel something hard pressing on your bottom. You blush and freeze as Lutz pats and rubs your bottom fondly. 

“Incredible… Francis your maid has very nice assets. I mean I’ve felt some good ones but damn. I may have to borrow her for a few days,” you hear his rich thick voice say in such a manner that it causes your cheeks to burn hotly. 

“The fuck you will,” Francis growls and grits his teeth, “and hands off!” 

“Yeah, hands off!” you say sternly and you go to pour his beer for him in his chilled glass. 

“Sorry Liebling but you have a hot arsch,” you look at him and you could see that he didn’t look sorry at all particularly while he took a look down at your legs, “And a nice pair of legs as well.” 

“It’s only for looking at not touching,” you smirk and wink, his eyes seem to twinkle as he smirks at you again.

“Leave us,” Francis growls again only this time it was directed at you.

Turning to look at him, you noticed a blush on the Frenchman’s cheeks. You smile rather proudly and you walk away, wiggling your ass behind you a little more than usual as you close the door behind you. 

You were pleased with yourself until you saw Matthew in the hallway looking at you. 

“Hey jailbait,” he grins in a teasing manner, making you glare at his newest nickname for you.

“Don’t call me that!” you say and playfully hit him on his nearest arm, “What were you doing spying on me anyway? And what time did you get home?” 

“About fifteen minutes ago and who said I was spying? Besides, all I wanted was a sandwich, you never offer to make me one,” he seemed to have acquired a ham one from the kitchen then lifts it to his mouth and started munching, “And what’s with you twisting your hips like you were one of Papa’s dancers?” he asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

“Oh hush up and help me make dinner,” you snap your cheeks still hot from embarrassment while leading the way to the kitchen. 

“Sure… by the way you still didn’t answer my question,” he said behind her as you both now enter the large kitchen.

“And I’m not going to,” you say as you walk over to the sink to wash your hands, “so, who’s the German?” you ask because you knew that Matthew would know about him.

“His name’s Lutz Beilschimdt,” he said after stuffing the last bite of sandwich in his mouth then swallows it and lick his lips, “though you have to admit, you’re getting closer to the men your age,” 

“Quiet you, now tell me, what does he do?” 

“Usually he’s just a hired muscle if you need one and he’s also someone who can get things that you’re looking for, especially like really rare stuff. Though I’d be careful if I were you,” Matthew turns and rummages through the fridge to grab himself a beer, “he’s a huge ass pervert. He loves asses, girls and guys, he doesn’t give a shit.” He takes the bottle opener off the fridge and pops open the beer cap, “To him ass is ass.”

“Yeah I know, I just encountered that,” you say while taking the beer from him, “And you’re too young to drink,” 

“Not in Canada,” he retorts and pouts a little. 

“Last I checked we’re in America and my ass isn’t going to jail for giving a minor alcohol,” 

“Killjoy.”

You only smile and wink at Matt who now takes a bottle of coke from the fridge and twists off the cap, “What? Are you going to take my soda too?”

“Nope, someone’s got to drink this beer and it isn’t going to be you.” You say with a smile and you take a sip from the beer bottle.

“You’re so going to pay for that.” Matthew promises then takes another swig of soda.

A few minutes after that you hear both men walking out into the living room, “So you will consider my request, ja?”

“Yes fine whatever, I will let you know later this week. I may need to convince her she is very willful,”

“So I’ve seen,” Lutz chuckles, “Auf Wiedersehen, Francis.”

“Oui, au revoir,” you and Matthew hear Francis close and lock the door as well as the heavy footfalls that grew louder and louder until Francis was now near entering the kitchen, he leans against the door frame and looks at you, “__________ we need to have a chat, come to my office,” then he pushes off and walks over to his office expecting you to follow him.

You look to Matthew as if to ask him what his old man was on about when the teen shrugs and hums an ‘I dunno?’. Leaving the kitchen for only a split second, you then return to grab your open beer and you take it with you to Francis’ office.

Inside he ushers you to the chair across from his, the one that was recently occupied by Lutz just before he left. Francis glares at you for a moment and before you could say something, he cuts to the chase. 

“You’re going out with the Kraut,” he said simply then continues, “you’re going butter him up for me while you’re with him. I can’t find a better way to make you more useful,” he smiles cruelly and you feel your face heat up with anger. 

“You want me to do what?!” you gawk at him, Francis lifts up the glass with his brandy and drinks the rest of it down he then rolls his eyes at your question.

“You’re going to be the honey pot and you’re going to make him as happy as you can end of story,” 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” 

“Your boss and this isn’t open for discussion,” 

“The HELL it isn’t! Who do you think you are my pimp? I was only hired to cook and clean for you, not to be your ward.”

“You left the Kraut with quite an impression, now who's fault do you think that is?”

“I refuse to go out with him only because you say I am, I am not that kind of a girl that you can pass around to your associates!”

“He will not close our deal unless you go out with him.”

“Pfft! Then get one of your other girls to do it.” You’ve had enough and you turn to leave his office only to have Francis follow after you, his coat I hand, was he going somewhere? 

“Don’t you get it? He wants you, you stupid woman!” 

“And stop calling me a stupid woman you stupid frog!” 

“You are going out with him and you are going to make sure that he has a good time! In that way he will be more agreeable and pull through with our transaction.”

“Fuck you.”

“Wait in line and make damn sure that he doesn’t fuck you,” Francis then leaves the house without another word.

You glare. Where the fuck did he get off on saying that to you?! Even if you did end up being taken back to the German’s place and fuck him that was YOUR business and not Francis’s. Then again it wasn’t as if the thought didn’t cross your mind or anything, after all Lutz was a very good looking man… And it’s not as if Lutz was a total bad guy. He was nice, a bit of a pervert but nice. Unlike Francis who was always rude and mean to you, treating you like one of his subordinates or something. 

Just then, Matthew came in. He was just walking back from the kitchen with another soda in hand, “Yo,” he says and plops himself down on the couch.

“I’m going out with Lutz…”

Matthew stares at you, “What do you mean you’re going out with Lutz?”

“What do you mean, ‘what do I mean’? I’m expected to have dinner with him. Your father set me on a date with him to ensure that their business transaction can go off without a hitch.”

“What the fuck? Why didn’t he get one of the girls from the brothel houses to go?”

“That’s what I was asking him! And apparently I left some sort of “impression” on the big German lug that now I’m expected to do this dog and pony show for him!” you sigh exasperated and you rub your eyes with your fingertips, “This just sucks, it really, really, really sucks.”

“Just as long as you don’t do any sucking on the date you should be fine,” 

“MATT!” 

“I’m just saying! He’s an ass pervert too you know?” 

“And how exactly do you know about that?” 

“I’ve been involved in this shit for years and I start to remember it and shit. Just be careful,” 

“How is he?” 

“He’s okay, I just don’t like the company he keeps, mainly an Italian bastard,” 

“Am I missing something?” 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head but if you do happen to meet an Italian anytime during the date, just get the fuck out of there,” 

“Matt I was scared before but now I’m fucking terrified,” 

“Whatev, just keep your panties up and your ears and eyes open. You should be fine, oh yeah and try to go plain famed you look fucking nasty with makeup on,” 

You glare at him, you look just fine with how you usually do your makeup, “Fine Mr. Expert, you’re helping me pick a dress, I want everything planned out so I won’t end up making myself even more crazy than I already am.” You then grab him by the wrist and you begin to drag him up the stairs to your room.

“How the fuck did I get saddled into this shit?”

“Please Matt?” you stop and you turn to look at him helplessly, “You’re the only one around and the only one I’ve got.” You shrug, “I need you.” You could then see a light lifting in the young man’s indigo colored eyes as he stares down at you along with a faint blush rising on his cheeks.

“Ugh I’m gonna kill that fucking old man of mine for this,” he promises out loud and takes your hand in his, “come on, let’s get this over with and if you tell anyone about this I will deny it until I’m fucking blue in the face.”

“Thank you Matt!” you grin and give him a small kiss on the cheek, his only reply was a grumpy little grunt and the blush he was sporting now made him look like a cute little cherry.

~*~

_Third Person POV **(Francis)**_

She was in the kitchen washing the dishes by the time that Francis returned from the brothel house. Madame was very courteous as usual in giving him his usual girls and making sure that they were properly dressed and scented the way he fancied them. Yet it didn’t expel the lust he was currently battling with, for it was a lust that only diminished the moment he was around __________.

It was not because she wasn’t beautiful, oh no, quite the contrary, Francis had grown accustomed to having his young maid around. She always wore a smile whenever she greeted him or Matthew along with a hot plate of food in hand. She was comforting, kind and always smelled so good like something warm and sweet, like the fresh smell of laundry and roses. In a way it was like having a wife around again only minus the great sex (well sex in general) and the headache of arguments.

Although their fight a few days ago over her going out with the stupid potato eater was actually their first fight; perhaps also the first among the many more to come the longer she stayed with them. Either way their argument left him hot and bothered in a way he had never expected which was why he left shortly after their argument, he didn’t want to feel for her this way because in his mind he would always imagined her as—well it best not to speculate.

Quietly approaching her, Francis could hear her murmuring a sweet little song which made him smile; her hands were covered by the thick yellow rubber gloves which were coated in soft white soap suds. He places a gentle hand over her shoulder which caused her to jump and she turned around staring at him with wide (y/c) eyes.

"Oh for heaven's sake Francis!" __________ shouts while being startled by his presence behind her and with all good reason, he didn't dare make a sound, "You scared me half to death!"

"Pardonnez-moi cher," Francis murmurs in his most intimate tone behind her, "it was not my intention to frighten you."

He could see the irritation in the young woman's face dissipate into one of a calm demeanor. She turns her face away as she returns to her current task of washing the dishes. As he continues to watch her, he spies a stray strand of her (y/c) hair and pushed it back over the shell of her ear, “Are you still angry with me?”

He saw her freeze and tense up and when she turns to look at him again, Francis could see the blush rising on her cheeks; his eyes shifted down to her lips he could then see how pink and so wet they were, “I should be but I’m not, I forgive you I guess.” 

The faint bite of her white teeth causes them to swell slightly; Francis could no longer contain himself, he had put this off for much too long. 

Taking __________ in his arms he presses his lips on hers before pulling the young woman into a long heated kiss. He then lifts her up to wrap her legs around his waist and he carries her into the laundry room where he proceeded to sit her over the dryer which was running and the vibrations only causes her to moan between their mouths.

“Francis!” __________ cries out, he smiles cruelly and begins to tear at her clothes until at last she was in nothing but a pair of her black lace knickers, her arms shielded her naked breasts from his view.

“Let me see them,” he murmurs again and gently pulls her arms away then marvels at her two perfect mounds of warm flesh, “Vous êtes belle, chérie.” Francis then takes one of her soft breasts in his hands, the other he lowered his head to lick and taste at the sweet creamy nipple before sucking it into his mouth sharply.

__________ makes a strangled moan, her legs lax against the edge of the dryer and he felt her hands buried in his hair; he gives the other breast the same attention as the first as he then could smell the sweet and pungent scent of her arousal.

He could feel her trembling hands reaching for his belt buckle, undoing the latch and releasing the button then lowers the zipper of his trousers, allowing the fabric to fall to the floor with a clatter.

Groaning now, Francis pushes his hips forward needing to feel her insides wrapping and dripping around his now aching cock. Why haven’t they done this sooner?

"Do you want more?" She asks and arches her body against his, Francis looks slightly down at her with a grin just as she opens her mouth again but only this time she sounded strangely like Renatta on of his dancers at the brothel, "Yew vant moore?”

“Or I borink yew?" Francis blinks and he finds himself back in the dimly lit establishment, Renatta who's voice he heard in his day dream.

The Frenchman quickly dismisses her off her small platform stage with a wave of his hand, "That will be all cher," **[6]**

She gives him a rather undignified look then walks off her perch and looks for someone else to lavish her attention upon.

“Mon Dieu, que diable se passe pour moi??” Francis mutters to himself while he rubs at his eyes with one hand, the other rested over the armrest of the chair he sat in.

He had to fix this, he was in real deep shit now and it was only starting to pile up on him, pretty soon he was going to be so far in the shit he wouldn’t even know how to get out of it.

It ends now.

**~*~**

_Reader’s POV_

**_Rrrrrring! Rrrrrrring!_**

You were taking a break in the living room, finally getting the chance to read one of your favorite books and you were about to get to one of the good parts when you look up in search for the source of the ringing; which oddly enough sounded very much like the ring of a telephone. Francis wasn’t home and neither was Matthew and the idea of Francis having an actual land-line totally took you by surprise, so much that you were startled by the ring. 

“Hello Bonnefoy residence,” you say into the receiver once you had gotten up from your seat on the couch.

“Is Francis in?” you hear a gruff male voice ask.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Bonnefoy isn’t in at the moment, may I ask who’s calling please?” 

“It’s me Liebling,” you hear the voice chuckle which causes you blush and  you immediately straighten up and preen yourself a bit at the sound of Lutz’s voice. 

“Why hello Lutz!” 

“How are you, __________? Working hard or hardly working?” you could hear the smile in his voice now and it causes your own smile to break out onto your face. 

“Working hard, you do remember who my boss is, don’t you?” 

“Right,” he laughs again, “Seriously, is the old man about? I have to discuss some shit with him,” now he sounded serious, it must have been very important for him to even call the land-line, perhaps he first called the office line which was obviously separated from the land-line.

“I’m sorry he’s really not here but I can take a message if you would like?” you offer sincerely and you hear Lutz sigh exasperated. 

“Meh, I’ll call him back later. It’ll be better that way,” then his tone changed, “Soooo…how are you doing?” the smile came back to his voice and it made you feel more at ease.

“I’m good! I just have a few more things I need to finish up before I start cooking dinner,”

“And how’s that tight little arsch of yours?” 

“You’re such a pervert!” you laugh and cover your lips with your fingers while over the phone.

“What are you wearing?”

“Oh my God Lutz I am not telling you that!”

“Naked then, you are making this very hard for me to withstand temptation, Liebste.”

“You really are a pervert!” you laugh and you hear that deep throaty chuckle of his again, he knew he had you on the ropes and you allowed him too, that was what was so great about a phone… unless of course he decided to drive on by again for a visit. 

“You know you like it. I bet it’s hot and waiting for me to smack it again,” you can imagine the handsome smile turning into a wolfish grin.

“No it is not. As a matter of fact, it said that it doesn’t want another heavy handed German smack. They were hard, memorable but hard,” and it didn’t help that you had actually like it a little bit. 

“So… are you and your hot arsch doing anything tomorrow night?”

“Erm, no not to my knowledge,” you say and you feel your heart pounding a mile a minute. Oh God this was it, he was going to ask you out you knew this was coming only you thought that Francis would have been here to arrange for everything and here you were dealing with this thing. Ok __________, be cool… you can do this, “Oh,” you say a little coquettishly, “is big bad Lutz asking me out on a date?” 

“Maybe, you free?” 

YOU BET YOUR HOT GERMAN ASS I AM! You think but compose yourself, best to act aloof right now, don’t get overexcited, keep it cool, relax… 

“I am, is eight o’clock okay?” 

“That’s perfect. I will see you tomorrow Liebling,” 

“Wonderful, good bye Lutz,” you smirk while you hold in the elated emotion now building up in your chest.

“Tschau, __________.” Ooh he sounded so dreamy when he says your name like that, you then hang up the phone and you plop back on the couch thinking that perhaps this date wasn’t as bad as you had thought it was going to be.

**~*~**

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Oh hi, you’re home,” you say over your shoulder just as you put on your earrings.

“That’s not what I asked.” Francis says gruffly and slowly approaches you, his eyes on the dress you were currently wearing. **[7]**

“Thanks, just bought it today,” you smile and run your hands over the sides of your body, feeling the smooth cool fabric, he snorts dismissively, “What was that?” you ask while looking up at him, his arms were crossed over his chest. 

“I don’t see why you’re being so fuckin’ eager about it,”

“About what?” you glare at him, he just seem no nonchalant about the whole thing. 

“About you going out with the Kraut. Remember you’re doing intel that’s all,” 

“So I can’t enjoy myself as well? Lutz is an awfully good looking man, you know?” 

“Why? I didn’t know you were into the shit he was into,” 

You snort and look him over as you grab your bag to match your dress, “Don’t compare me to your brothel girls. I do have standards,”

“And not craving for old wrinkly cock,” Matthew said with a glass of milk in one hand and a bag of oreos in the other. He then proceeded to make himself comfortable on the couch and turns on the tv. You look at the back of his head while he began to watch The Dukes of Hazard with Jessica Simpson, Johnny Knoxville and Sean William Scott. Damn that fucking boy... You then return your anger to Francis once again.

"You suggested that I be nice to him and show him a good time!"

“After the stink you made I never expected you to actually go through with it! Especially dressed like that… Pute!” he spits while he glares at your dress.

“Hey! Don't call her that because you're fuckin' jealous!” Matthew turns around and snarls at his father.

“ _Ferme ta merdique gueule petite merde!_ ” **< <**Shut your fucking face little shit. **> >**

“Hey don't call him that, you stupid Frog!” you snap at Francis, you knew by experience what “petite merde” was from all the times he’s heard him say it to his son, yet it still pissed you off that he would call his son such a thing.

“ _Vas te faire encule vieil homme! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu étais jaloux._ ” **< <**Fuck you old  man! It's not my fault you were jealous. **> >**

Now they were both fighting, great, that was just great.

Francis makes an annoyed growling grunt in his throat and waves a dismissive hand at them then turns to walk back to the house office to sulk, perhaps when you get home after your date with Lutz you’ll find Francis in a drunken stupor.

“Hey! You don't see me judging you for the skanks you bring home!”

Matt growls one last time then chugs the rest of his milk, grabs the bag of cookies and leaves the house.

You only sigh and wait outside of the house for Lutz to pick you up. Pretty soon you hear the distinguishing roar of a motorbike along with its familiar rugged looking driver proudly sitting on it; Lutz then parks it right up the driveway.

“I didn't know you drive a motorcycle!”

“Ja, she's my baby.” He grins at you and revs the motor at you.

“I’ve never ridden one before! Shall we go then?”

“Let's. Hop on.” He then hands you an extra helmet which you take and you hop on behind him.

“This is so exciting!”

You hear Lutz chuckle and he kick starts the bike again, “I’m glad you seem so enthused liebe.”

Little did you know, Francis was in one of the upstairs windows watching the both of you and seethes. He then makes a phone call to have you followed until he changes his mind and decides to follow you personally; he didn't trust the Kraut not even an inch.

“Trust me __________, this night will be an experience you won’t soon forget. Now hold onto me tightly!” you do as he recommends as he takes off with a blinding speeding ZOOM down the street.

Lutz had taken you to a German beer hall, it looked a bit rustic to say the least, “The food here is delicious and so is the beer,” he says as he helps you off the back of the bike as well as helps you out of you helmet.

“I’m sorry but I feel a little overdressed...” you smile nervously at the tall German man who looks you over again and making you feel even more nervous than before.

Lutz snorts then offers you his hand like a true gentleman would do, “You're fine liebe, well more than fine, I may have to fight over you but it will be worth it. You are mine tonight, are you not?”  he then turns you around to look at how your dress hugs as your body and he whistles low causing you to blush and giggle.

“Oh my…” you say behind your hand, “I suppose I am,”

The two of you enter the bar and sit in a booth over by the far side of the hall, there were billiards and darts as well as an arm wrestling simulator complete with a mechanical arm. Lutz then went ahead and orders two beers, the tankards they came in were huge.

“So what dish do you recommend for dinner here? You said it was good,” you ask just before you take a sip from your tankard of beer.

“Jagerschnitzel **[8]** , it's the best fuckin' thing ever.”

“Alright, let's get it then. I was asked to show you a good time and I mean to fulfill that request.”

“You are quite generous liebe,” he smirks while taking your hand and kisses it, his deep purple eyes stare into your own (y/c) ones which only made you smitten, perhaps it was the beer doing the thinking for you, but you were starting to like this man.

He was very polite, attentive not to mention quite the looker in everything physical; too bad you didn’t meet him before you met Francis….

The moment the young waitress who had serve you the beer came back to take your orders, Lutz turns to you with a genuine smile on his lips and you begin to make small talk. You were actually starting to have a very good time with him, he wasn’t at all what Matt and Francis made him seem to be!

Oblivious that the two of you were being watched, it was Lutz who had taken notice and you suddenly see him smirk right before he pulls you into his arms and nuzzles you rather affectionately. You honestly didn’t know what to say or how to react except that you stiffen in your seat and you feel your heart racing into overdrive while this robust and equally handsome mountain of German man meat held you in such an intimate way.

“What are you doing?” your voice returned to a gentle whisper.

Lutz still smirking pulls away from you, to look into your eyes, “Apologies Liebling,” he ran a fingertip gently down on one side of your cheek then the other, “But I saw a few unscrupulous looking men facing your way, I wanted them to know that you were mine, besides you just look so huggable.”

You feel your face heat up while you bring up a hand to your lips to smother a laugh which bubbled into a nervous little giggle, you almost sounded smitten, Lutz’s smirk grew into a full fledge grin.

As the night progresses you have a much better time with Lutz so much more than you had anticipated, he even went as far as to walk you to the front door as he drops you off.

“You know something; you're not as bad as I heard you were going to be.” You find yourself telling him, Lutz looks amused by your words though slightly taken aback by them as well.

“Well of course not! What have you been told huh? That I am some rugged German beast who enjoys the company of women far too much?”

You laugh and nod your head, “Yeah that sounds about right,” you then look him over with a gentle smile, “Did you have a good time at least?” you meant it sincerely.

“Of course, I always enjoy the company of an interesting woman.”

“I'm very glad, I wouldn’t want to disappoint! If these were normal circumstances I would hope for a phone call tomorrow.” You say and you bite your lip in front of him, you hand on the golden doorknob.

Lutz smirks at you and then slips you a bit of paper with his phone number on it.

“Well then, I guess I'll call you,” you say with a grin and you lean forward to give him a good night kiss on the cheek, which he accepted with a fond smile, “Goodnight.”

“Gute Nacht liebe, sleep well, I know I will.” He then waits until you were inside the house before he drives off in a rush.

“Oh my goodness…” you whisper as you were all smiles while you lean up against the closed door. You then think back on the night you just had before you smile and shake your head as you settle in. You now take off your heels and you start making your way upstairs into your room.

_TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Number Bullets**  
>   
> 
>  **[1]**  [Objection (Tango) - Shakira](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/v7C_Mg1EB44)
> 
>  **[2]**  [Womanizer - Brittney Spears](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/T5CfU5FUiug)
> 
>  **[3]**  [Francis's Bathroom](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://liftupthyneighbor.com/wp-content/uploads/39b4b__French-Bathroom-Design-Antique.jpg)
> 
>  **[4]** How [messy](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://static.zerochan.net/Howl%27s.Moving.Castle.full.425943.jpg) I can imagine it is. >>" 
> 
>  **[5]**  [I'm hungry now](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-1ZiE-MBHr9A/TdVmtctCjaI/AAAAAAAABdk/YFIV1i-a5To/s1600/London+Tea+Sandwiches.jpg)...
> 
>  **[6]**  A **True Blood** reference, where Eric daydreams about Sookie. **[7]**[Your Dress](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.fashionbelief.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Red-Cocktail-Dresses-Under-50.jpg)
> 
>  **[8]**  [Jägerschnitzel](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.marions-kochbuch.de/rezept/0323.jpg). Not a huge fan of mushrooms but the dish itself looks good. 


	2. You Don't Know Me (2P!France x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own you or Hetalia, Kaya Jones/2P!Native America belongs to silver-kitsuneneko. I just own the spelling/grammar mistakes.

The following morning you had decided to make omelets for breakfast. Matthew was already at the kitchen table looking very content while pouring maple syrup over his own eggs when Francis enters the kitchen with his morning cigarette already at the corner of his lips.

“You like it?” you ask Matthew over your shoulder while wearing a smile as the young man answers with a nod and a grunt then continues to eat making soft moans between each bite; it serves to make you laugh, you were glad that he was at least getting his protein for the day.

“Where's mine?” Francis asks while standing by your side, slightly hovering behind you.

“I thought you'd be sleeping in. I can make you one if you want.” You say speaking civilly to him, you could still feel the tension from last night rising or at least you think you do.

“Merci,” he grunts his thanks and walks away from behind you to sit at the kitchen table and then he begins to unwrap the newspaper--that you brought in that morning--out of the plastic bag that it came in.

You quickly make him an omelet with cheese, mushrooms, ham and green onions then place the hot plate in front of him where he then begins to eat with Matthew in silence.

“You'll be happy to know that Lutz should be very agreeable to your business proposal. He had a good time last night,” you say to Francis as you begin to clean up here and there and even squeeze some of the dish-washing soap into the pan, it bubbles and froths in the still hot pan.

“As if I care,” Francis grunted while eating another mouthful of his breakfast, you only turn to glare at him from the kitchen sink.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

Matthew on his part could sense the tension between you and his father and he helps you clear the table right before he high tails it out of the kitchen.

“I thought you would be happy, wasn't that the whole point of me going out with him? You needing the extra muscle for a job you have pending? Hey Matt where the heck do you think you’re going?” you demanded wanting someone to bully since you couldn’t take your real frustration out on Francis.

“Away from here, fuck this shit."

He left you with your words caught in your throat and you huff angrily as he left before turning your attention to the older man, “No it wasn't. I thought you went just to spite me.”

“No... I was trying to make nice with him so that he'd agree to your proposal. You really think I went out with him to spite you?” you turn and frown slightly at him… although you’ve had your differences; it doesn’t mean that you haven’t grown to care for the French bastard.

“I am grateful for your help.” He said and took another sip from his mug.

“Grateful. You were grateful.” You roll your eyes and shake your head. Grateful indeed…

Without another word, Francis retreats to his study where he begins to plot and plan or at least, that’s what you would have imagine he was doing, he was always so private when it came to his business transactions.

“.... Stupid Frog.” You mutter then you head off to clean the bathrooms and to do some laundry. You later made chicken salad sandwiches for lunch. Earlier that week you bought some baguettes from Artie’s bakery that went exquisitely with the chicken salad.

His Royal Highness once again graces you with his presence but you choose not to acknowledge him. You had just eaten your lunch and you were currently having some (y/f/f) pudding you made just after making the chicken salad, it had been cooling in the fridge so now it was the perfect temperature and texture to eat it.

“How is your mother?” Francis made himself a sandwich then sits with you at the table and initiates small talk with you.

“She's fine, I talked to her earlier today,” your mother was currently living in Seattle with her sister and their brother, which is how and why you were living with Matthew and Francis[3], “She said the weather could be better, but that's just her,”

“Good and her medical expenses are well taken cared of?”

You nod and swallow the bit of dessert in your mouth then you bring up your hand to cover your mouth, “Yep, she's covered.”

“Good,”

You look down into your bowl and push some of the pudding around before eating a little more, you then remained silent until Francis broke it again and it causes you to look up at him.

“Why are you fuckin' distracted?” the violet of his eyes stare deep into your own (y/c) ones.

You blush and give him a rather reproachful look as you swallow the pudding in your mouth, “'M not!” It had seem that you had a bit of the smooth dessert left on the corner of your lips, for those deep violet eyes shifted from your eyes to your mouth.

Francis then reaches over and scrapes the bit off your mouth with his thumb then licks it off his thumb, “Are so,” he growls and it causes you to slightly quiver inside.

You wipe your own mouth with your hand just as you get up from your seat, “'m not...” you protest and you take your empty bowl to the sink and rinse it off then you open the dishwasher and put the bowl in the rack.

“You are,” Francis persisted and walks behind you, you stiffen in your place and instead of acting skittish which was probably what he was expecting you to do, you thought about taking another approach, the aloof, hard-to-get attitude.

“Fine I am, satisfied?” or just maybe if you gave in he would be happy and he could stop teasing you.

“Non,” apparently not, asshole.

You roll your eyes then you turn around to face him, your hands folded across your chest, “Fine whatever, it's your shit anyway.”

“I meant what I said earlier! I'm actually fuckin' happy that you did something to help!” He sure didn’t sound happy.

Your eye twitches and you end up losing your temper your hands now at your sides, “WELL THEN WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING MAD AT ME?!”

Now it seems that Francis got mad more so of the fact that you were now yelling at him, “I'M MAD?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS ALL OVER THAT FUCKIN' GERMAN KRAUT! AND BEFORE YOU GATHERED INTEL NO LESS!”

And the truth comes out.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL OVER HIM?! I WAS NOT!”

“YES YOU WERE! YOU ALLOWED HIM TO NUZZLE YOU!”

Suddenly your eyes go wide and you feel as though the bottom of your stomach hits the floor, your anger now deflated “How did you kn-- were you spying on us?! I can't believe you!”

“Spying is an ugly word; I was just making sure he didn't try anything...” Francis’s anger had also vanished now that you caught on to him and he now looks haughty though you did notice the tint of pink in his cheeks just like when he took you to Artie and Kaya’s for dinner.

“You were spying! And I'll have you know that he didn't try anything, he was a true gentleman.”

Francis crosses his arms across his chest then snorts and huffs at your words.

“It’s true! He wasn't as bad as you made him seem. He wasn't all grabby either.”

Francis only responds to you with another huff, drops his arms and leaves the kitchen.

“I thought this is what you wanted you stupid Frog!” you decided to be mean because as much as you like Francis as well but if he was going to be a jerk then to hell with him.

You decide to go out for a drive to clear your head as you take your car, a 2010 blue Toyota corolla, “Stupid Frog… what gives him the right to act all crazy? Fuck him.”

You soon made a swerve into the Kirkland’s driveway. You actually felt comfortable there. You just hoped you wouldn’t be intruding on anything. You knock on the door and within a few a minutes Artie appears. He took one look at you and had a look of concern.

“___________! Is everything okay?! You seem upset! Oh heavens above you are! Come in, come in!” Artie immediately sweeps you into the house and he takes you into the kitchen where the shorter man hands you a plate with a slice of warm apple pie; a dollop of whipped cream perfectly placed on the center of it and he then puts the kettle on for tea, “What’s the matter love?”

“Francis and I had a little fight and I just can’t be near that man for a while,” you say miserably through a mouthful of pie.

“Oh love! You can stay here for as long as you like! We have a spare room please make yourself comfortable!”

“Thank you Artie it’s very sweet of you,” he grins. Being alone in a city with your family miles away wasn’t a great deal at all and you really need the extra support, especially while dealing with Francis.

“Arrrrrtie,” you looked up at him at the sound, Artie then had a look as though he was trying to remember if he forgot to do something when you both see Kaya coming into the kitchen wearing a Native American themed bra and thong, “I’m waiiiiting for—__________?! What are you doing here?!” her face when from sensual to shock in two seconds flat.

“She and Franny had a fight,” said Artie looking a bit mesmerized by his wife’s outfit.

“Oh hell no, what did that French fuck do to you?!”

“He spied on me and Lutz while we were out on our date...” you too were stunned by her costume and a bit envious that she could confidently wear such a thing.

“You went on a date with Lutz? Hot damn you work fast. I approve,”

“Kaya!”

“It’s not what you think--”

“What? He’s a lot better on the eyes than the Frog,”

“Now Kaya, let’s be fair. Francis has his good points. You just really have to get to know him better,”

“And he’s still an asshole when you do,” she retorts, “But that’s still no excuse for him to make her upset like this!”

“I know, I know but please try not to talk bad about him. He is a good man,”

“More like a good pain in the ass but fine. __________, you can stay in the spare room for a few days,”

“Mind preparing it for her love?”

“Yeah, just girl out and make her feel better honey,” she winked and disappeared out the kitchen. You stared back at the now closed kitchen door.

“I should go… I just interrupted something, I’m sorry,”

“No, no! We always have roleplay tonight! We can miss a few times it’s for a good cause,”

“Wow…you two must do it a lot,”

“Just the normal average for couples! But please _____________ just take it easy tonight and the next few days. I know it can be a bit hard living with him but he really is nice. Stalking is like a family trait. Mattie stalked poor (M/RC) when she was on a date with a new boyfriend one day. He even threw a smoke bomb into her kitchen to stop a kiss! Of course when she found out about it, she chased him about the house with a broom after it was all done. Though, you have just remember that they do it because they care however, that is not a good excuse for Franny's behavior towards you,”

You only nod as you finish up your piece of pie and deciding it was better to get on home you stand now, Artie watches you curiously, “Thank you Artie, it was very nice of you to let me hide here for a bit, but I think it’s best if I get home. I can’t leave Francis to his own devices for too long I may not find a house if I stayed here for a few days.”

Artie smiles and nods at your words, “You have a very kind heart indeed __________, Franny’s very lucky to have you in his life and don’t worry dear, he’ll come around,” he gives you a knowing wink then places a full apple pie into a take home box; he was actually making several pies when you walked in on his earlier… whether or not it was for a bake sale or that he and Kaya were into food play, you’d rather not know.

Soon enough you drive back to Francis’s house and just as you were pulling into the driveway you see a young brunette woman wearing a red sequin corset[4] with a leather jacket and matching leather pants, the woman also wore a pair of tall black stiletto heels as she clip-clops her way down the front porch stairs and down the stone path leading to the street where her car was parked in front of the house.

Oh, he had company. You think to yourself and you also vaguely wonder why didn’t she stay, she looked like one of the girls Francis had over that one morning. You shrug and grab the pink cardboard box then you head inside wanting to relax and maybe turn in early.

Boy, were you wrong.

You find the household in disarray, the coffee table in the living room had several wine bottles on top and two wine glasses, one which was half full as well as several mysterious stains on the couch, carpet as well as a trail of Francis’s clothes leading from the living room, up the stairs and most likely ending in his bedroom. Not to mention that there was also the nauseating smell of artificial berries and cream. You quickly enter the kitchen and place the pie on the counter top before you gather the cleaning supplies and get right to work. There was no way you were dealing with this in the morning. Forget it.

Matthew returns just as you were about to finish, the only thing left about the horrible evening was the smell.

"Whoa, why does the house smell like sex, anger, disappointment and—“ Matthew sniffs the air and winces, “Raspberries?" the young man asks as he walks into the living room, then he has a look of sudden realization on his face, "Was Scarlet here again?"

"Is that her name? I never got a chance to meet her to give her a proper hello." you say sarcastically while you remove the mask you wore to block out the sweet berry smell and your yellow rubber gloves, “I get home and the house smells like a fucking cheap carnival!”

“You mean you were out?” Matthew blinks and looks to you, “Where did you go?”

“Needed to clear my head, your dad was having a hissy fit about last night and I couldn’t take it anymore, turns out I ended up driving to Artie and Kaya’s and I brought home a pie.”

"So you and Papa were fighting about the Kraut?"

"Your father and I do not fight."

Matthew snorts.

"What? We don't!"

“Oi you, stupid woman,”

You turn to glare at the man, he then smirks pompously at you, “Ohh that’s a rather terrifying look,” he teases which only further serves to fuel your anger.

“Uh, I’m just gonna go to bed. Night!” says Matthew as he slowly begins to back up and starts to walk quickly to his room.

“Hey Matt we’re not done talking yet!” you turn your glare to him.

“No thanks! I choose life!” he calls just before he closes and locks his bedroom door.

You turn your attention back to Francis who was still smirking at you, his blue bath robe hung loosely on him and you could see the hairy expanse of his chest.

“We are going out tomorrow night,” he says it so easily as though he were telling you to pour him a glass of wine.

“What do you mean?” it threw you off a little bit because you were actually expecting another fight with him but not this.

“I mean we, as in you,” he points to you then to himself, “and me. I suppose I have to make it up to you, don’t I?” he sounds so nonchalant about it; this was this sort of attitude that turns you off about him at times.

“Not with that shit attitude,” you say, normally you never curse this much but when you were provoked hard enough, you could make a sailor blush, “who says I even want to go out with you?”

“Every woman does,” he was so sure of himself, well not this lady.

You snort genuinely and you cover your mouth with a hand, “Sorry I thought that was supposed to be a joke,”

“Excuse me?!” Francis looked at you reproachfully; his anger causes you to smile.

“You’re an aging gigolo with a seventeen year old son who’s way hotter than you!”

“AGING?! I’m in my fuckin’ prime!”

“Not from where I’m standing.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!”

“And who the fuck do you take me for?!”

“Well I—,”

“And another thing! I do not appreciate cleaning out the sex stains in your sheets! The mysterious spatters on the wall and the painstaking way I have to scrub off years of grime and debauchery! I bet your brothel girls wouldn’t even TOUCH you if they knew what I had to DEAL with when it comes to you and your filth! But I’m a lady and I don’t talk about my employers unmentionables! So I will bid you GOOD NIGHT, sir.” You leave and head up the stairs, leaving Francis in stunned silence.

The following morning Francis did not come downstairs to eat. You were still angry with him for the manner of how he treated you the night before but you still care enough about him and you leave him something to eat. Then again he’s most likely either in his room or in his office with a bottle of red in hand and drinking away his sobriety. Or what little of it there was…

Leaving him a plate of something to eat you decided to do the grocery shopping and you didn’t return for at least a few hours. However, upon entering the kitchen after you return you find a single red rose in a lovely arraignment as if it were waiting for you to see it[5].

“What the heck?” you ask yourself as you pluck out the card that was nestled in with the arraignment only to find a white card with a well written “F” on it.

With a slight roll of your eyes you place the grocery bags on the counter top and with the white card in hand, you march yourself to Francis’s study where he was sitting in his leather desk chair while on the phone.

“What’s this?” you ask him while holding up the card.

“Let me call you back, oui, adieu.” He pushes the button on the cordless phone and looks up at you, “Mon cher, I was a total fool, would you reconsider my request for dinner tonight?” the way he said it made it seem as though he was rehearsing the line all day.

You look at him suspiciously, “What?”

“Did you not hear what I said? I am apologizing for last night,” he snaps, there’s that Bonnefoy charm, “Now will you go out with me yes or no?”

So that was it? He wants to go out with you that badly?

“Okay,” you say deciding against your better judgment, “I’ll have dinner with you tonight.”

“Good, we will leave at six-thirty on the dot.”

“Sounds fair enough, there’s still time for me to whip something up for Matt,” before I have to get ready.

“Let the boy starve.” Francis snips and lights a cigarette between his lips.

“No I will not, and will you please open a window? I heard of second hand smoke killing and I'd rather not know about inhaling your own smoke. It's like starting your car in a closed garage or something.” you deadpanned and walk to the large window in his office to open it to let the smoke out, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll make Matt his dinner and leave a note on the fridge.”

“Feh whatever just don’t be late,” he dismisses you and you walk out of his office in a huff. Maybe this date wasn’t such a good idea.

~*~

“You look absolutely stunning,” Francis says while taking in your appearance[6], he even reaches up to touch at one of your ears, “And you’re wearing the earrings I gave you[7].”

You smile and blush at the touch, “Yes I am, I’ve never taken them off. I’m so used to wearing them all the time that I forget that I have them on.”

When you look up to meet the deep violet of his eyes, you could see something bright shining in them or maybe that was just wishful thinking on your part either way he dismisses your comment and ushers you out after you grab your coat off of the coat rack by the front door.

You really didn’t know what to expect from the older man this evening though you did have your suspicions. You had a sudden thought of Francis taking you to some hole in the wall bar filled with fat balding drunks or to a sports bar with big breasted women who wear orange daisy dukes and t-shirts a size too small for them while on roller skates. Yep the latter sounds about right.

Feeling Francis turning into an open parking lot, he parks his car, gets out and walks over quickly to your side to open the door for you. Francis then offers you his hand for you to take; this gesture takes you but surprise mostly because you’ve never seen him so polite and gentlemanly before; you secretly like it and hope to see more of that side of him as the evening progresses. He then tucks your arm over his as he begins to escort you into a remote looking building.

Upon entering the posh looking establishment, you take a look around the Bistro; this was not what you were expecting, far from it entirely. By the way Francis carries himself it was hard to believe that he went and actually brought you to a nice place like this. The bistro was nice and pleasant with a very causal ambiance of simplicity, soft lighting, and live soft music. Soon a woman comes to greet you with a couple of leather bound menus she tuck under her arm.

“Hello, how man—oh! Hi Mr. Bonnefoy! Table for two?” she greeted him with a polite smile.

“Yes please,” Francis grunts in reply.

“Smoking?”

“That won’t be necessary, I’m not smoking tonight, but I will have a bottle of your finest wine for my table,”

“Yes sir!” as you two were taken to your seats, the waitress hands you a menu. Francis ordered cheese and wine for an appetizer.

“Wow you must come here a lot,”

“Only when I don’t feel like cooking,” you smile at him fondly, “Order whatever you want,” he then takes a sip of his wine.

“Okay, so what’s good?” you ask and you begin to take a look inside the menu.

“Everything is good,” he grunts again while taking some bread and cheese together.

You couldn’t help but giggle as your eyes travel down one column then the next, “And do not order the salad I already know how you eat.”

You purse your lips and look at him from over the top of your menu, “And what if I wanted to order a salad?”

“I did not bring you here just so you can order a fucking salad, get the filet mignon I am sure you will like it.”

That was actually one of the dishes that caught your eye but when you saw the price per plate, you wonder that for a cut of meat like that would it also be able to grant you unlimited wishes.

Deciding on the filet mignon, you both ordered and enjoy a quiet meal together, sharing small talk here and there. This felt natural and comfortable and you slowly begin to feel like you could relax around Francis, not like before. As soon as dinner was over the live band begins to play a gentle ballad as other couples in the bistro get up from their seats and start to dance.

“Shall we my dear?” Francis asks and stands while he offers you his hand.

“But I don’t know how to dance,” you feel your face heat up while looking from his hand then up at him.

“Anyone can slow dance, it’s not that difficult.”

You gulp and take his hand which proceeds to help you out of your chair and the two of you walk to the dance floor. You feel the heat of both your embarrassment as well as your desire for him intensify the moment he pulls you in close, he then takes both your hands to wrap around his torso while his own arms slide around your waist. His palms smooth down over the slick fabric of your dress and you couldn’t help but press the side of your face against his chest then his shoulder. You could also hear the firm beat of his heart as the two of you dance in slow lazy circles.

You’ve never felt so happy.

~*~

Later, the two of you stumble into the house, you were beyond exhausted; both you and Francis had dance almost the entire night and all you wanted to do was to plop on the couch and take off your heels. You gently massage your feet just as Francis heads into the kitchen and comes back with a new bottle of wine, two glasses and the wine bottle opener. He uncorks the bottle easily and pours you both a glass.

“Hmm,” you murmur and take the glass he offers you, “more wine,”

“Oui, it’s a wine sort of night,” you decide to get some cheese, crackers and grapes to go with this post dinner meal. As you two nibbled on the cheese, the room goes silent.

You couldn’t help but stare at Francis; sometimes it was hard to believe that he was the same person. He could be so rough around the edges and then very polite and sweet the next. You both finish the first glass and start on another. It seems as though the two of you were trying to avoid speaking to each other like the plague. He didn’t say another word since he had open up the bottle. Did you say something to upset him? He pours you both another glass and you easily down yours.

You then start to feel a little tipsy from it. You’ve been drinking all night and now it was starting to get to you, unlike Francis who could drink like a fish and never get drunk, then again, he was the eternal drunk. It was actually a shocking to see him slightly sober. Soon the bottle was empty and it was getting later. You turn and look at him rather expectantly, he must have caught on to what you wanted for when you lean over to kiss him goodnight you see him glare and he lightly shoves you away from him.

“Non, I’m going to bed. You don’t have to make breakfast in the morning,” he gets up and heads upstairs without another word.  
He ran from you.

He RAN. But why would he…?

Your insides shatter at the rejection you were now feeling as you watch Francis’s back retreating down the hall until you hear the gentle sound of a closed door. Tears now begin to roll down your face. Did you do something wrong? And here you thought that everything was going so well!

You sob for a moment and you hug your middle, your mind races as you think over the events from earlier tonight now only to have them shredded to pieces. Wiping your face you take the empty bottle to the kitchen where you dispose of it properly. You wash the wine glasses as best as you could before making your way up the stairs and toward your room. You walk past Francis’ door which was closed and you turn your head to look at it. You stare at the white door hoping that just maybe it would open but it didn’t. You sigh forlornly and slip into your room without another word then close your own door for the night.  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Number Bullets**   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  **[1]**  [Objection (Tango) - Shakira](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/v7C_Mg1EB44)
> 
>  **[2]**  [You Don't Know Me](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/JYBdjmNs1FE) \- Jann Arden 
> 
>  **[3]** Time warp to "Secret Smile".
> 
>  **[4]**  [Scarlet](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://lghttp.17106.nexcesscdn.net/808773/magento/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/c/l/clothing-top-jj1-2983red.jpg)!
> 
>  **[5]**  [rose](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.tidysflowers.com/floral-blog/images/single-rose-in-vase.jpg)
> 
>  **[6]** Your [dress](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.jenzeny.cz/tinymce/jscripts/tiny_mce/plugins/imagemanager/soubory/blue-satin-cocktail-dress.jpg).
> 
>  **[7]** For those of who have read "A Woman's Touch" at the end of the fic, Francis gives you a pair of ivory earrings, [these](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=32745430) are it.  


	3. It Ain't Me Babe (2P!France x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all goes back to square one and to business as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own you or Hetalia, Kaya Jones/2P!Native America belongs to Silver-KitsuneNeko I just own the spelling/grammar mistakes. 
> 
> There is A LOT of angst and UST in this chapter, so please forgive me... but right now there is no happy ending with these two. 

Two weeks pass by and there was still no change between you and Francis. You didn’t even talk to him about  _that_  night deciding that you didn’t want him to step on your heart again.

Maybe you should give Lutz a call, it has been a while since you’ve seen or spoken to him and you didn’t have the nerve to call him either, his number was still in your underwear drawer for you didn’t dare punch it into your cell phone just yet.

Currently you were at the Bakery owned by Artie, Kaya had been there and you were seeking some advice from the slightly older woman.

“You look down what’s the matter sweet cheeks? The French bastard not giving it up?”

“Kaya!” you blush deeply and look away for a moment.  

“I’m right, aren’t I? Listen, I know frustration when I see it,” How does she know?

With a sigh you rub at your temples then look up at her, “I’ve tried everything! I’ve bought new outfits, cooked him his favorite dinner from scratch, I am literately throwing myself at him and nothing!”   

“How so?”

You show Kaya a few of your outfits you took of yourself with your phone. She looks at them, then at you, then back at the pictures, “The man’s been playing you __________ and he’s got you in the palm of his hand for God knows how long. Just cut out the fucking middle man and go for the source head on!”

“What middle man? I don’t know what you—“

“What I mean is, no more going out on dates with Lutz and no more trying to make Franny jealous by you going out with Matt either. It doesn’t work and it looks kinda desperate going out with the man’s seventeen year old jailbait son.”

You blush profusely at that. It was true you  _did_  go out with Matthew a couple of times to try and see if Francis would get jealous but he didn’t. He was actually indifferent about it, but either way you did have fun with Matthew and you got to know him a little more. You even found out that you both share a common like for the Cornetto Trilogy **[3]**  and you have even started quoting bits of each movie; mostly Hot Fuzz.   

You sigh, “What should I do Kaya?”   

“First of all know your enemy, that Old Frog is a professional womanizing player who owns a brothel. He’s used to getting his own way with women. Your job is to show him that you will not throw yourself at him like them. So first things first, lose the ultra-erotic clothes and wear something casual yet sexy,”   

“Okay,”

“Second, there’s nothing sexier than a woman smelling good and a man knowing she’s not interested! Take a shower and walk about in a tasteful robe. It will drive him up a fuckin’ wall,”   

“Gotcha!” “About the meals, don’t make his faves, make something GOOD. If you constantly make his fuckin’ favorites, he’ll KNOW you want him. So you make comfort foods and it’ll make him fall in love with more,”

“This is good…” you were mentally taking notes on this. 

“Now about Matt; be playful with him like you’re being nice and natural. Because you flirting with him make you look shamelessly desperate and it doesn’t look good. But to really milk it, make Matt’s favorites too and act friendly and casual with him but not with Francis. That way the Old Frog will get jealous and guarantee you, he’ll be putty in your hands,” 

“Wow… you have experience with this?”   

“I broke a few hearts in my day but I was a fuckin’ tease. No one had a chance but Artie and I didn’t have to try hard,”   

“How’d you seduce him?”

Kaya blushes, “He seduced me…little freckled angel. I destroyed him that night but he was the assailant,”

“But Artie is so…  _Artie_!”

Kaya gives you a resentful look.

“What I mean is he doesn’t seem the type to seduce anyone because he’s so sweet and proper. Artie wouldn’t harm a fly! Though he would apologize for chasing it out of the house…”

Kaya smiles and pats your hand, “When it comes to Artie I never know what to expect, he can be sweet and so dastardly adorable or he can be so cruel but SO sexy,” she then shivers as if she were reminiscing something.

**~*~**

Now to get Matt out of the house… you work quickly while making one of his favorite dishes: poutine **[4]** , which were natural cut French fries topped with cheese curds and gravy. Arthur was kind enough to mention it off hand while you were at the bakery and had also made a mention of where you could buy some already made cheese curds.

Matthew had been in his room until you were putting the final touches on the fries and he had a look as though he were overcome by some higher power; his eyes locking in on the mouthwatering plate.

“I need you to stay over Artie’s tonight,” you say to Matthew the moment the young man sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. You were just pouring the gravy over the fries and the cheese before you slide the plate over to him and you open up a bottle of Coke for him to drink.

“Bribing me with food?” he asks, his attention to the poutine set in front of him and you watch as he grabs his fork, “Cheap shot,” he mutters then chows down looking as though he bit into a piece of heaven, “Fuck you know how to make it so good…” he sighs, his eyes closed in bliss before going back to devouring the rest of the fries.

“Matt? Do you mind staying over Artie’s tonight?” you sit down adjacent to him and watch with delight how quickly he eats the food you made for him.

“You’re gonna fuck my old man aren’t you?” he asks, though he looks at you as if he already knows your answer by the manner of how he was looking at you now.

“W-w-what?! No! That’s  _not_  what this is all about!” you blush hotly and Matt only smiles lopsidedly at you then wipes his mouth with a napkin.

“Yes you are, don’t fucking lie to me you pervert.”

“Pervert! I am not a pervert!”

“Tch, Geezer pleaser.” He clicks his tongue and looks away from you.

“MATTHEW!”

“Wha?” he asks and licks a bit of gravy off his finger.

“I just want to have a nice romantic dinner with your dad, that’s all.”

Matthew gives you a look then shrugs and he takes his bag and Hockey stick with him as he stood up from his seat at the kitchen table, the fries now gone, “Just don’t fuck in my room, I don’t need that shit. Al gets enough of that from his own house the hell I’m gonna let it happen to me. See you tomorrow.”

And just like that, Matthew leaves.

At least the hard part was over or was that the easy part? You shake your head and you decide not to linger about it too much while you get ready for the next step of your plan: dinner. You decide on making duck a l'orange, fondant potatoes and steamed brocolini, you also made chocolate soufflé **[5]**  for dessert as well as whipped cream from scratch.  

Once everything was done and the soufflés were cooling on a rack in the kitchen you quickly set the table. Proud of your work you take a quick shower and change into something comfortable but still appealing and tasteful to the eye **[6]**.  Earlier after returning from the Bakery and just before you fed Matthew, you had taken out the good china, the one with blue flowers with gold trim at the edge, well as the the crystal glasses. You gave those a good polish which they now gleam under the candlelight. You finish up by serving the wonderful dinner spread of tonight’s dinner in the serving dishes, the French rolls in a basket, and the bottle of red wine. Now the only thing you have to do was to wait for Francis to come home.

While waiting, you decide to open the bottle of wine you got from down in the cellar, you allow it to air out before pouring one glass followed by another.

Thirty minutes later you hear the jingle of keys as well as the opening and closing of the front door. You hear the sound of Francis’s shoes clopping on the hardwood floor until he enters the dining room and sees the spread before him. You greet him with a smile.

“What’s this?” “I thought we could have a nice quiet dinner at home.” You say and you hand him a glass of wine which he looks at skeptically. “Where’s Mathieu?”

“Over Artie’s and Kaya’s, he’s spending the night there.”

You look to Francis’s face and you could see how livid his expression became, “Is something wrong, you look worried.” you ask, hoping that he wasn’t upset.

“Non, non…” he snaps out of his trance and smells the wine, did he think you put poison in the wine? Nonsense…

Taking your own glass of wine you hold it up to him with a small smile, “What shall we toast to?”

“To health and new beginnings?” he suggests, it sounded like a good thing to toast to.

You smile kindly and nod, “'To health and new beginnings', I’ll drink to that!” You then take a sip of the wine from your glass, not noticing how Francis was watching you suspiciously before taking a drink himself.

“Come, sit and please dig in, there’s no sense in letting it get cold,” you say as you started with the vegetables, the potato then finally the main dish itself, “save room for dessert, I made mini chocolate soufflés.

You begin to eat in silence, until Francis takes a sip of wine and you can hear him sigh which catches your attention.

“Are you okay? You don’t like the food? I can make you something else if you like we have plenty leftov—“

“Quiet, woman,” he says dismissively and you huff at his rudeness and you return to your own plate when he spoke again, “It’s only that I haven’t had a meal this delicious since they changed Chefs at my favorite restaurant.

“You mean at the Bistro we went to? I thought the food was amazing! Not like dad’s but it was borderline.” 

“I was actually referring to Tavern, your father was best Chef they ever had until he got sick and then the food never tasted the same. However now that you made this wonderful dinner it was as though a bit of him was here tonight.”

“You—what?”

“What other place do you think I was referring to? It was one of my favorite places to dine; I still remember when you use to wait tables there.”

You stare wide eyed at him, your face now hot and it was not because of the wine either. He was—and you were—how is that poss—you then see a genuine smile lifting at the corners of his lips.

“What? You didn’t think I wouldn’t remember you? I was there almost all the time. I at least thought you would have remembered me,” he then takes his wine glass and takes a sip of his drink. “Now that I think about it, I have no idea why I didn’t make the connection sooner,” you say mostly to yourself and you suddenly feel awful for trying to seduce him and then you started to understand as to why he would never see you as a woman.

“The first moment I saw you **[7]**  I had wondered why you had looked so familiar and then as we began to talk and you mentioned that your father was the Chef at Tavern then I knew for sure that it was you. That you were that same sweet girl I used to see greeting and serving everyone with your kind smile and polite nod of the head. Your cooking only further peaked my interest and then I knew that you were your father’s daughter, alright.”

“So that’s why you never--?”

“Can you blame me, cher? I still see you as that child of seventeen who used to mop the floors and beg her father to teach her now to make chocolate soufflé.”

“That was almost thirteen years ago,” you say into your plate as a feeling of renunciation fills your chest when you get up and you begin to clean, “Forgive me sir for taking up so much of your time.”

You had never felt so embarrassed in your entire life; you were so angry and frustrated that you had begun to cry. You then feel his hand on your face and Francis turns you to look at him. Silently he wipes your tear away with his thumbs and fingers and he was about to say something when you stopped him by placing up a hand between you.

“You don’t need to say anything else,” you smile at him, though it was a polite smile to reassure him that you would be okay only that you needed to be alone at the moment, “I finally get it and I will not approach you like this again.”

“You’re upset.”

Thank you Captain Obvious.

“I just need a moment, let’s not ruin this night. Why don’t you go into the living room and pick a movie, I’ll be out in a moment, I just want to clean and put the food away, okay?” you can feel your heart breaking with every word you say to him, the smile never once leaving your face.

“I will take you at your word, cher,” he says softly, his thumb caressing over your cheek once more until he pulls away and exits the kitchen.

You breathed out a lungful of air you didn’t know you were holding in and you bow your head over then kitchen sink as more silent tears track down your face. You felt so stupid thinking that a man like Francis would ever look twice at you how could he? Especially now that you know the truth about him and his past connection to you and your family.

Which was another thing; you always did wonder as to why your mother had that sudden change of heart during the move, she knew Francis too! And she knew you would be okay to live with him because she knew that he would never make a pass at you and that in some way he would take care of you!

Stupid. This whole thing was so stupid! You were currently holding a glass which slips out of your hand and breaks in the sink, “DAMN IT!” you yell and you carefully pick the shards of glass out before gathering them on a paper towel and you dump the lot in the trash bin.

You finally wash and put everything away then you walk into the living room to see Francis on the couch with a DVD of “Pretty Woman” on the coffee table, “I thought you hated this movie,” you say and sit next to him, your feet prop up on the edge of the coffee table.

“And I thought you liked it,” he retorts and lights a cigarette then pushes the play button on the remote. Francis then rests an arm behind your hand, just over the edge of the couch; it made you slightly uncomfortable as if he were trying to wrap his arm around you. 

What was that all about? Was this some sort of trick? Was he teasing you? The bastard had some nerve; it was enough to make you angry.

You felt him looking at you at some points during the movie, but you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of looking back at him, this was all a trick it had to be.

 _“He’s been playing you since God knows when!”_  you hear Kaya’s voice echo in your head and it only further fuels your anger.

Finally the movie was over and you get up from your seat you look over at Francis and give him a curt nod of your head, “Thank you for your company tonight Francis, I hope you have a good rest of the evening, good night.”

 “It’s still early, and Mathieu is not at home, wouldn’t you rather go out tonight?”

You look at him oddly for a moment then you shake your head, “No thank you, I’m pretty tired and I have to wake up early tomorrow and prepare the breakfast and get started on the garden, I was thinking of planting roses.” You then start to walk up the stairs when you feel a hand grab at your wrist and you look to see Francis staring at you.

“__________?”

“Yes, Mr. Bonnefoy?”

When you address him so formally you could see a troubled look in his eyes, almost resigned, “Never mind, bonne nuit,”

“Good night.” You say again and you start up the stairs while heading toward your room.

So this was it, back to business as usual.

That’s all it will ever be.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Number Bullets **
> 
> **[1]**  [Objection (Tango)](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/v7C_Mg1EB44) \- Shakira
> 
>  **[2]** [It Ain't Me Babe](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/16pdkzv0vWM) \- Walk The Line Soundtrack 
> 
>  **[3]** The Cornetto Trilogy is the name given to the Simon Pegg and Nick Frost buddy movies: _Shaun of the Dead_ , _Hot Fuzz_ and _At World's End_. Personally I find _Hot Fuzz_ to be the BEST movie out of the three. But as I said, that's just my opinion.  >>;
> 
>  **[4]** [Poutine](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://tadatop.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/poutine-quebec-food-travel-770x513.jpg). Oh God I want to try it so bad... I hear that Farmer's Market has a stall that sells cheese curds. 
> 
>  **[5]**  [duck a l'orange](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://womenshealthsa.co.za/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/healthy-nations-3efwefewfw.jpg), [fondant potatoes](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-0LWfsqcD9EQ/UcCZEoNMS2I/AAAAAAAAOyQ/2eVpcrXjIdE/IMG_7664.JPG), [brocolini](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://judicialpeach.files.wordpress.com/2009/03/img_40501.jpg) and [chocolate soufflé](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-5GAUH13Qz4o/TnQHbsNaDDI/AAAAAAAAAgY/PiyWvZTGHdY/s1600/Chocolate+Souffles.JPG)
> 
>  **[6]** Your [outfit](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://fashionistatrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/casual-outfit-ideas-19.jpg?262cf3). Minus the jacket and accessories of course.
> 
>  **[7]** For those of who have read "A Woman's Touch" you will notice that Francis subtly acknowledges when you mention Tavern.  


End file.
